Thoughts on an Earth Bender
by Riles Patrick Murphy
Summary: Azoph Azula/Toph drabble. A series of shorts about Azula liking Toph.
1. Thoughts on an Earth Bender

Author's Note: I know it's really short. I think I'm going to write more. Feedback, plz.

"They call her the Blind Bandit, I think," Mai said slowly, examining her nails. The three Fire Nation girls sat around their camp fire, having tried and failed again to catch the Avatar.

"Did you see how dirty her hands and feet were?" Ty Lee shuddered, obviously disgusted at Toph's lack of hygiene.

Azula stared into the fire, not deigning to join the conversation. Her thoughts were, however, also stuck on the young earth bender. Flashes of those dirty hands on her face, those feet entangled with her own, those pale green eyes closed as that sarcastic mouth opened in a moan, did not surprise her. Being queer was not uncommon in noble families or even the royal family, but Azula knew her tastes were unacceptable.

To be attracted to women was one thing, and to be attracted to other girls her own age or near it was understandable, but to be drawn to a filthy earth bender was disgraceful. Still, as the flames leapt in front of the princess's feet, she wondered what Toph Bei Fong was like when she wasn't fighting for her life and freedom.

"Azula?"

"Yes Ty."

"What are you thinking about?" Ty Lee fiddled with her braid, taking in Azula's intense concentration and silence.

"Catching that earth bender and teaching her a lesson." It was true enough, even if the type of 'lesson' she was thinking of had nothing to do with loyalty to the Fire Nation or winning the war. Azula wondered if the Blind Bandit could ever see things her way.


	2. Off Balance

Author's Note: To Winter and Roddy, for reviewing. More to come.

Later that night, alone in her tent, Azula's thought again turned to Toph. The princess wondered how much the other girl's wealth could temper the proverbial fire storm Azula would endure if anyone knew of her attraction to the blind earth bender. Yes, she was blind. Yes, she was an earth bender. She was also a Bei Fong – the only heir to that fortune.

Azula sighed and rolled onto her side, eyes closed as images of strong, small hands against her skin. Her fantasies were not well defined, considering that she was barely fifteen, but it was enough for her to feel heat throughout her body that she knew that nothing to do with fire bending.

The princess slept fitfully, dreaming of avalanches and mudslides, and stolen kisses in the shadows of boulders.

A few days later the fire nation trio had another run-in with the Gaang, one where Azula unexpectedly found herself relatively alone with Toph. The earth bender was breathing hard, having fought off Mai already, and Azula knew she had a clear advantage. Deflecting the assassin's knives with just the sound of them traveling at high speed the only indication of their position had to be difficult. Somehow though, the girl had managed, and Azula felt something akin to respect growing in her.

"Well, earth bender, seems it's just you and me now." Azula struggled slightly to keep her demeanor normal; deciding to err on the side of caution and assume the other girl was adept at reading people's voices and movements to detect weakness.

"And you're off your game. What's a matter, princess, does the little blind earth bender put you off balance." Toph smirked.

Immediately after her words, the ground under Azula shifted dangerously. As she struggled to regain her balance, Toph laughed at her. Blushing, Azula jumped off the piled earth onto flat ground, embarrassed and frustrated in more than one way. Toph's snarky humor was appealing, even when directed at her, apparently. "Shut up, Bei Fong."

Azula turned and called out to Mai and Ty Lee to retreat. "Let's go." She saw that Ty Lee was protecting Mai, who was nursing her arm. The two nodded and immediately backed off. Azula ignored Toph's confused expression as they left the Avatar and friends a bit dumbfounded at the sudden victory.

"Stupid earth bender," Azula muttered, still feeling off balance despite the even dirt under her feet.


	3. An hour or so of peace

Author's Note: To Fire Lord Azula, my anon reviewer and, of course, Winter and Roddy. Still more to come.

Nearly a week after that incident, Azula wandered an Earth Kingdom town incognito in some traditional clothing she, Mai and Ty Lee had stolen. Her two companions were currently in their inn rooms, relaxing, but Azula was restless. Two more encounters with the Avatar and she was no closer to catching him. The princess was beginning to understand why Zuko had failed so miserably. The Avatar may have been young, but his friends and he were formidable opponents, even the non-bender Water Tribe peasant.

"What are you doing here, Azula?"

Azula whipped around, recognizing the voice immediately. Toph stood before her, one hand clutching a cloth shoulder bag, the other hanging loosely at her side. She didn't seem on guard at all, but Azula took no changes and did not let down her guard.

"Taking a day off. You?" She resisted taking a step back from the earth bender, who stood only a few paces away in the crowded market.

"Same. Aang and the others aren't in town, just me." Toph waited a few seconds before adding, "So relax. I'm not here to fight. At least, not you," she smirked, her clouded eyes staring at a spot over Azula's right shoulder.

"Aang? That's the Avatar's name, right?" Azula relaxed a small bit, against her better judgment.

"You win a prize, Lightning Bug." Toph smiled again.

Ignoring the nickname, Azula purposely stood aloofly, hoping Toph could sense it somehow. "What prize is that?"

"An hour or so of peace. Not that you Fire Nation-types appreciate that much, but even you must need a break sometimes." Toph moved forward, beckoning for Azula to follow.

Thinking to herself that she was being stupid, Azula fell in step beside the blind earth bender, who seemed to have less trouble than her maneuvering through the crowd of people around them. She considered Toph's words briefly. Yes, a break sounded nice. Different, but nice.

"What does 'an hour or so of peace' entail, Bei Fong?" Azula glanced at the shorter girl, who continued to look straight ahead.

"Some food, a little conversation, and maybe you can watch me win the tournament tonight." Toph brought her arm up and made a fist. "The earth benders in this town aren't going to know what hit them."

"Are you suggesting we… hang out?" Azula stopped walking, confused and not liking it at all.

Toph turned to face her, though her gaze was still understandably unfocused. "Yes. You're… interesting, Azula. For today, I'm not your enemy and you're not mine. Let's just be two people who happen to be in the same town, enjoying each other's company."

Azula wondered if this was a trick of some kind, but her attraction to Toph easily clouded her mind and she shook her head, hoping to clear it. When that failed, she sighed and started walking again. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? No – 'this must be a trick' stuff?" Toph made a left and continued through the town with Azula in tow.

"Yes. That's it. Like you said, for today, we aren't enemies. Everyone needs a break sometimes." Azula pushed away her training and let herself relax. For now, she was going to spend time with the girl plaguing her dreams and not think about the consequences.

"Good. I didn't think you'd actually agree." Toph stopped and pointed to a small restaurant they were in front of. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"A bit. This place looks alright." She walked in with Toph on her heels and the two got a table together. The surreal situation she was in was not lost on Azula, but she decided she didn't care. Perhaps time with Toph outside of their normal reality would help her sort out her feelings for the girl.

They ordered quickly and ate in relative silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. Toph cracked a few jokes at the expense of her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, and Azula found herself laughing easily. Much more easily than she normally did. The awkwardness she typically felt in social settings was not present with Toph, she noticed. She girl's blind eyes and relaxed demeanor made her feel at ease.

Exiting the restaurant after agreeing to split the check and tip, the two resumed walking rather aimlessly through the town.

"So this earth bender tournament, is it to show off your skills to be judged, or do you fight each other?" Azula asked, hands in her pockets as they walked.

"We fight. It's pretty sweet, because no one expects me to be powerful. They haven't heard of the Blind Bandit all the way out here," Toph smirked again, an expression Azula liked. "You should come," she said simply.

"Perhaps I will." Azula looked away, unable to keep at bay the feeling of comfort she was experiencing with Toph. It was, in turn, making her uncomfortable. "I should get back to Mai and Ty. What time does the tournament start?"

"Just after sundown in the arena to the west," Toph pointed towards the open area Azula and her companions had seen coming into town.

"Will your friends be there?"

"No. They've seen me in action and they want to keep a low profile right now, what with you so close on our tail." Toph smiled crookedly and Azula chuckled.

"Right. Well, good luck tonight. I… I'll be watching."

Toph nodded and started to walk away. "Later, Lightning Bug."

Azula smiled at the name and shook her head. Toph Bei Fong was an interesting person, to say the least. She was looking forward to tonight, thought the princess had to figure out how to get away from her own friends for the evening. Thinking of this, she headed back to the inn.


	4. Theft

Author's Note: I'm not going to list this as complete. We'll see what the plot bunnies say. Enjoy.

Later that night, Azula was still trying to figure out how to ditch Ty Lee and Mai so she could see Toph compete. They made it easy on her though, both claiming to be tired and heading to bed early. Had she been thinking clearly, Azula may have questioned what the two girls could have been doing all afternoon that made them so tired. Instead, she thanks Agni for her luck and slipped out of the inn quietly, barely garnering a glance in her Earth Kingdom clothing.

Walking towards the area, Azula could see torches and began to hear the growing crowd as the outdoor tournament's beginning neared. She narrowly avoided a scuffle that broke out to her left, but stayed clear of the town's meager guard force as she approached the front of the crowd. She could see several earth benders assembled in the area pit, including Toph, who was dressed in her regular clothing and, unlike the other contenders, was not bothering to flex for the cheering townspeople. She stood, arms crossed, and waited.

Azula waited as well, as the preliminary round began. She found herself rooting for Toph, yelling with the people around her, those they were gunning for a local. The princess knew the large man was in for a hell of a shock when Toph began bending. Sure enough, Toph ripped the ground out from under his feet before he'd even finished taunting her. The crowd hushed.

"What were you saying about little girls and dolls?" Toph smirked. She'd heard Azula in the crowd and was glad that Aang and the others had decided to skip the tournament. Like she's said, the Fire Nation princess intrigued her. The emotions she felt when Azula was around were foreign to her, though she understood perfectly what they meant.

Her opponent groaned and failed to regain his feet. Toph shrugged at the assembled townspeople and walked from the ring after being declared the winner. Much of the night progressed like this, with Toph soundly defeating each man within minutes. Even the town's champion fell quickly when Toph punched him in the gut with her fist encased in stone.

After collecting her winnings, Toph began to search with her earth sense, trying to locate Azula. She didn't have to look for long, as the princess was walking towards her. "Hey, Lightning Bug. You enjoy the show?"

Azula nodded, though the gesture was lost on Toph, "Yes, Bandit, I did. You're quite impressive." Normally, Azula would have added 'for an earth bender,' but something stopped her. She wasn't in the mood to insult Toph.

Smirking at the returned nickname, Toph nodded. "Glad to hear it and, yeah, I'm pretty good."

Azula laughed, stopping a few paces from Toph.

"So, where's my victory prize?" Toph cocked her head to the side, still smirking.

Azula pointed to the bag on Toph's shoulder. "Surely you're earnings are in your bag."

"Yeah, but I was thinking of…" she paused, her heart loud in her ears, "something else."

"Like what?" Azula raised an eyebrow, daring to wonder if this conversation was really happening.

"Like a hug?" Toph stepped forward, bringing the two girls almost nose to neck, given the height difference.

Azula considered this for a moment before leaning in and kissing the earth bender with a bit of force, though not enough to upset either's balance.

Toph's hands found their way to Azula's arm and shoulder as she kissed back. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, but of course, it was much shorter than either wanted.

Pulling back, Azula said, "How about a kiss instead?" Her voice was hoarse.

Toph blinked a few times and then smiled faintly, her head feeling light and her toes tingling. "I didn't realize you were a thief, Azula."

Laughing, Azula began to walk away, calling over her shoulder. "Neither did I. Guessed we both learned something tonight." Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, but Azula kept her gaze trained ahead of her, refusing to look back at Toph.

Toph stood with a finger to her lips. "I guess so."


	5. This

Author's Note: Plot Bunnies. Love them, hate them, always obey them. It's short, but I'm about to start school again so I wanted to give you something.

Standing outside with Chan on Ember Island, Azula remembered Toph. She knew the expectations on her. Be the best, be the best, be the best. There was never a husband in the picture, since he would automatically be Fire Lord over her. But, with Zuko back in their father's good graces, she wouldn't be Fire Lord anyway. There was room for a husband… or a wife.

Chan was talking, but Azula did not listen to his words. She knew he was going to kiss her before he did. She was, after all, the princess, even if he didn't know that. For an instant, Azula pictured Toph in her head, mocking her arrogance.

Leaning in to kiss Chan, Azula pictured Toph instead. Realizing this, she became nervous and before she could catch herself, her social awkwardness had Chan running from the balcony. Sighing, Azula turned and leaned against the balcony rail. Chan's kiss hadn't been nearly as… electrifying as Toph's. This simple fact bothered Azula. Toph was arguably one of the few people in the world who wouldn't trade everything to be with a princess. She was certainly unattainable, Azula knew, and yet.

The princess closed her eyes and remembered the feel of Toph's slightly sweaty hands on her shoulder, on her arm. She recalled perfectly the feel of the younger girl's lips on hers. The sound of her own raspy voice after kissing the earth bender rang in her ears. She hadn't been alone with Toph since, though Azula didn't sense any avoidance.

Rather than returning to the party, Azula slipped away. She was tired of watching Zuko and Ty Lee compete for Mai's affections anyway. Wandering down the beach away from the fancy retreat homes, Azula tried to rid her mind of Toph Bei Fong. After nearly an hour, far from the part of the island they were staying on, Azula stopped and sighed, looking at the ocean and the moon sadly.

Sensing a presence behind her, Azula turned, an angry comment ready for the person watching her. It died in her mouth.

"Hey Lightning Bug." Toph smirked, walking closer.

"Bandit. What are you doing here?" Azula was dumbfounded. Was the Avatar on Ember Island?

"This," the younger girl said, reaching up, tangling a hand in Azula's hair and pulling their mouths together.


	6. Would it be so bad?

Author's Note: Okay, so apparently this story isn't finished. Plot bunnies + I miss Winter and Roddy. This is for you, guys. More to come. :)

"Why?" Azula asked, tossing a small stone into the breaking waves. She and Toph sat on the cold sand far from everyone else. They were alone with the moon and the sea.

"Why what?" Toph asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" Azula fiddled with another stone, looking down.

"Because I wanted to. Why did you kiss me that night at the tournament?" Toph sat with her arms on her knees.

"Because I wanted to." Azula sighed. "Because you… intrigue me and you're different," she paused, "and you seem to want to know me, Azula, rather than me, Princess Azula. Does that make sense?" Azula turned her head and looked at Toph in the moonlight.

"Yes. That's why I like you, Azula. You're looking past the fact that I'm your enemy. You're not supposed to and I guess I find the rebellion… thrilling." Toph took the stone from Azula's hand, her own hand lingering, and threw it into the water.

"So now what?" Azula asked softly.

"Nothing changes, I guess. It's still all or nothing for both of us. We are enemies." Toph frowned sadly, looking away from Azula, "I do like you, but I believe in Aang. The Fire Nation is out of control."

Azula thought for a moment before asking, "Would it be so bad if we ran things? My father is a competent leader, as am I, and Zuko… well, he'll have me."

Toph grimaced, "I think it would. The whole point of the Avatar is balance. I think if the Fire Nation or any other were to rule to the world, it would have to be with the Avatar's approval. Hell, he or she would have to lead the freaking war."

"That… makes sense, actually." Azula frowned. "I don't like that it makes sense, but it does."

Toph stood. "Think about it, Azula. No one in history has defeated the Avatar. I don't mean to insult your family, but maybe there's a reason for that."

Azula nodded and then, realizing Toph couldn't see the gesture, said, "I will."

"Good," Toph held out her hand, "now stand up so I can kiss you again."

Smiling, Azula took her hand and let the earth bender pull her to her feet. She waited as Toph raised a hand to her face and traced it with her fingertips. Unconsciously, her eyes closed as the feel of calluses.

"You're pretty." Toph cupped Azula's face in her hand and kissed her gently. The two girls stood together, with Toph hand on the fire nation princess' face and Azula's hand at Toph's elbow, for several breathless minutes.

Pulling back, Toph sighed. "Good night, Azula."

"Good night, Toph." Azula shivered as Toph removed her hand.

Toph began to walk away, sensing Azula's eyes on her and hearing the fire bender shift in the sand to watch her go. She stopped. "Don't chase us, okay?"

Azula smiled a bit sadly. "I won't while we're on the island. I'm supposed to be on vacation right now anyway."

Toph nodded, "Okay. Night Lightening Bug."

"Night Bandit." Azula watched Toph leave and turned back to the moon over the ocean, sighing deeply. She was conflicted. As crowned princess and second-in-line to the throne, she had certain duties. Falling for an earth bender who was good friends and allies with the Avatar was not among them. Still, Toph was honest and forthright with her, and unafraid, which was refreshing. Azula didn't know if she would see the earth bender like this again anytime soon. She wasn't sure of a lot of things.


	7. The Verdict

Author's Note: Time jump!

Azula stood silently and waited for the verdict. The courtroom was full of her enemies. Now that her father was dead, they were her enemies and hers alone. The Fire Nation had been officially pardoned for its part in the war once Zuko was crowned Fire Lord. Looking straight ahead, Azula heard the door to the courtroom open quietly as someone entered and took a seat on her side. It was her side in name only, as almost everyone on it was against her.

In the witness box, the Avatar, Aang, was sticking up for her, rambling on about how her father treated her and trained her and she was just following orders like the other soldiers who had been pardoned. He was fighting for her freedom. The absurdity almost made Azula laugh. Here she was, defeated and bound at the wrists in an Earth Kingdom court, being tried for high war crimes, and that naïve child was trying to save her.

Azula felt a familiar hand touch hers and turned, disbelieving. It had been ages since Toph had touched her, but there she was, blind eyes smiling sadly.

Toph was close to tears, though she'd never admit it, and she lovingly held onto Azula's hand for a moment, not caring who saw or what anyone thought. The war was over now and maybe, just maybe, she could be happy. Happy with Azula. It was a long shot in the dark, she knew, but the former princess was no longer bound to the Fire Nation or the war and, with Aang's help, may soon be a free woman.

"I have reached a decision," the judge said, his voice booming over a beard that reminded Azula of her uncle. "Princess Azula, you are being tried to crimes against the Earth Kingdon and the people of the world. Your actions during the war were… misguided to say the least," he nodded his head towards Aang, who was now sitting with Katara, Sokka and a very pregnant Suki. Zuko, Mai and Ty lee sat behind them with Iroh. "On the advice of Avatar Aang, I am deciding to treat you as these courts have treated other soldiers of your nation. However, considering your large role in the war and in the destruction of the Earth Kingdom, I am ordering you be under supervision for a year, to prove you are ready to live in this time of peace."

The assembled crowd murmured loudly. After a moment, the judge called for order. A voice rang out, "I'll watch her."

Aang and the others looked over sharply, finally noticing Toph wasn't with them. The young earth bender, now 17, was much taller and stood with a grim smile on her face just behind Azula, her hand still in the fire bender's. Over the years since that night on the beach, Azula and Toph had not seen much of each other, and since Azula's fall to her brother in an Agni Kai nearly three years ago, they had not seen each other at all as Azula was held in the Boiling Rock prison.

"Order!" The judge called, silencing the crowd.

"Your honor, my name is Toph Bei Fong and I was the Avatar's earth bending trainer. I fought alongside him for years and I know what Azula is capable of. I will supervise her for the year you've ordered." Toph felt her heart race, hoping that this would work and she and Azula could at least be around each other again. She felt Azula squeeze her hand as they both waited on the judge.

Aang took note of the young women's hands and nodded to himself, a few things from the past several years suddenly falling into place.

"Avatar Aang?"

"Yes, judge?"

"Would you find this arrangement satisfactory?" The judge seemed hesitant.

Aang nodded. "Works for me, sir."

The judge nodded back, "Then so be it." He banged his gravel, "Toph Bei Fong, I accept your proposal. Princess Azula is released into your care for the next year. We will reconvene in two weeks to discuss assessment. Court dismissed."

The guards standing with Azula released her hands from their binds. The former princess turned and, glancing briefly at her brother and friends, and the Avatar, she faced Toph and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

Toph clung to Azula, grateful and relieved. The scene they were making would require explaining to their friends, but for the moment, none of that mattered.

"Thank you, Bandit. For trusting that I can change," Azula said into Toph's ear, unaccustomed to having to lean up to talk to the earth bender.

"I like you as you are, Azula, just out of context of the war. Now that context is gone. You don't need to change for me to care about you." Toph pulled back, smiling. "Now let's face the music, Lightening Bug. We've got a long year ahead of us."

Azula nodded and took Toph's hand again, for support.


End file.
